


Lipstick

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Days of Blowjobs [11]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Frank Iero, Dom/sub Undertones, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup, Nervousness, Smut, Sub Gerard Way, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: “Are you sure?” he breathed, barely audible.“Yeah,” Frank replied, voice low and commanding. “I want to see you make a mess of my cock.”





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/gifts).



> Hello! So, this is something I meant to post yesterday, but I was having trouble finishing it, but here it finally is! Thank you Vintage for suggesting this; I had so much fun with it!
> 
> day eleven: lipstick

Gerard took a deep breath. Staring at himself in the mirror, he could hardly believe he was doing this. _Was_ he doing this? Because at the moment, he was really about to back out—forget this whole stupid idea. But Frank chose that exact second to walk into the bathroom.

“What’re you doing?” he asked, startling Gerard out of his thoughts.

With an open tube of lipstick poised halfway to his mouth, he couldn’t really think of a lie. Looking at Frank in the mirror, he said simply, “I—I was going to wear this.”

A smile crept onto Frank’s face. Meeting Gerard’s eyes in the mirror, his were dark and playful.   
“Really?” he asked. “Why’s that?”

Gerard, still frozen with the red lipstick in midair, managed to choke out, “Uh. I thought it would be hot. I was…gonna blow you…”

Realization lit up Frank’s face, and he grinned. Moving to stand right behind Gerard, Frank placed his hands on the other man’s hips, leaning in to whisper into his ear. “Go ahead then. Put it on.”

Frank’s voice made it clear there was no room for argument. But still, Gerard’s hand was shaking as he raised the lipstick to his mouth. With Frank’s breath hot on his neck and strong hands around his waist, Gerard found himself more nervous than he had been before.

“Are you sure?” he breathed, barely audible.

“Yeah,” Frank replied, voice low and commanding. “I want to see you make a mess of my cock.”

Gerard whined softly, but obeyed, parting his lips and beginning to apply the makeup. He didn’t know why he was so scared—he’d worn makeup before, and even gone to school in drag. But something about doing this with Frank made it different. It was intimate; it wasn’t just for fun.

“Good boy,” Frank murmured as Gerard’s lips turned matte red. “Look so pretty like that. You know, I’ve always loved it when you wear makeup…”

Gerard shivered, struggling to keep his hand steady. When he’d finished applying the deep crimson lipstick, he placed it aside on the counter, looking at his reflection in the mirror. Standing behind him, Frank had an almost predatory look in his eyes, hands stroking Gerard’s sides.

“God, you’re so gorgeous,” Frank said. One of his hands slid up Gerard’s back and tangled in his messy black hair. “Why are you scared, kitten?”

Gerard leaned back into his touch, watching in the mirror as Frank trailed wet kisses down his neck. Sighing softly, he replied, “I don’t know. I just…I’m afraid to try knew things. And this is—it’s different.”

Frank’s teeth scraped sickly-sweet over Gerard’s throat. “Get on your knees,” he ordered, not in the mood to waste any time. “Right here. I want you to get your pretty lipstick all over my cock.”

Gerard turned around, and Frank took a step back, giving him room to sink to the floor in front of him. With hesitant hands, Gerard pushed the other man’s sweatpants and boxers down around his thighs.

“Good boy,” Frank purred, running a hand through Gerard’s hair.

Taking a shaky breath, he took Frank’s cock in his hand, placing his lips gently on the head and licking around it. His red lips barely touched Frank’s dick as he lowered his head.

“Aw, c’mon baby,” Frank said. “I want to see you make a mess.”

Gerard let his mouth close around Frank fully, sinking down slowly. When he pulled back, there was red lipstick smeared on Frank’s cock.

Frank moaned, tugging on Gerard’s hair as he began to bob his head at a steady pace and watching Gerard get lipstick all over his dick. “God, that’s so hot,” he murmured. “Just like that, kitten.”

Gerard whimpered, eyes watering when Frank’s dick hit the back of his throat. He let Frank control his movements, tugging on his hair and rocking his hips forward. The lipstick was smudged around Gerard’s mouth and his knees ached from the tile, but it was irresistibly hot. He reached down to palm himself over his jeans, moaning at the friction.

Frank fucked the other man’s mouth harder, already close; he couldn’t get enough of the desperate noises Gerard was making, rubbing his own cock over his clothes, and the sloppy mess he was making, getting spit and lipstick everywhere. “Fuck,” Frank groaned, tugging Gerard’s head back and forth and making him gag when Frank’s dick went too far down his throat. “God, kitten, I’m gonna come.”

Gerard whined, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing around Frank, letting himself be used and loving every second of it. Then, his eyes rolled back and he was coming in his pants, moaning whorishly around Frank’s cock.

“Oh, baby,” Frank gasped. A moment later, he was holding Gerard’s head in place as he came down his throat. Gerard struggled to swallow it all, still lost in the throes of his own orgasm, and most of it ended up spilling out of his mouth, making his face even more of a mess than it already was.

When he finally pulled back, Gerard’s face was dripping with spit and come, lipstick smeared around his mouth. Frank’s cock was also stained red, and if he hadn’t just come, the sight would’ve gotten Frank hard again.

“So good, kitty,” Frank murmured, stroking Gerard’s hair.

Gerard panted, looking up at Frank with hazy eyes. He wiped his face with the back of his hand, rasping, “You liked it?”

“Yeah,” Frank said with a smile. “We’re definitely doing that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
